Himawari Uzumaki
Allgemeines Himawari Uzumaki ist ein Mädchen aus Konohagakure und die Tochter von Naruto Uzumaki und Hinata Hyuuga sowie die Schwester von Boruto Uzumaki. Sie ist, wie ihr älterer Bruder, gleichermaßen Mitglied des Uzumaki-Clans und des Hyuuga-Clans. Sie besucht im Epilog noch nicht die Ninja-Akademie. Erscheinung Charakter Himawari ist ein gutherziges und aufgewecktes Mädchen. Sie ist sensibel und neugierig, da sie fragt, ob Neji die Sonnenblumen gefallen hätten, und scheint ihren großen Bruder Boruto sehr gern zu haben, denn sie wünscht ihn sich an ihrer Seite, als sie mit ihrer Mutter den Friedhof besucht. Für ihr Alter scheint sie reif und verantwortungsbewusst zu sein - so hilft sie ihrer Mutter im Haushalt und zeigt, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder, bei der ständigen Abwesenheit ihres Vaters Verständnis und Geduld. Ihre liebevolle Seite zeigt sich, als sie ihren Vater am Tag seines Hokage-Amtseintrittes durch sanftes Stupsen versucht, aufzuwecken. Jedoch kann sie auch andere Seiten von sich zeigen, welche von ihrem Temperament zeugen. So zeigt sie eine recht einschüchternde, beinahe beängstigende Seite von sich, sollte man sie genug provozieren. Hierbei ähnelt sie ihrer Großmutter väterlicherseits - selbst ihr älterer Bruder ergreift in solch einer Situation die Flucht und versteckt sich vor ihr. Handlung Zusammen mit ihrer Mutter besucht Himawari im Epilog den Friedhof von Konohagakure, um Sonnenblumen an Nejis Grab zu bringen. Dort fragt sie ihre Mutter, ob diese ihm gefallen hätten, was Hinata bejaht, denn sie tragen schließlich denselben Namen wie ihre Tochter. Einige Jahre später, als Boruto bereits Genin geworden ist, feiert Himawari ihren Geburtstag, doch ihr Vater schafft es nicht zu der Feier und schickt lediglich einen Schattendoppelgänger nach Hause. Dieser löst sich plötzlich auf und sorgt dafür, dass Himawaris Kuchen zu Boden fällt. Himawari regte dies auf, jedoch war sie darüber weniger erzürnt, als ihr Bruder. Diesen beobachtete sie später bei der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung und freut sich über seinen Sieg. Als Boruto jedoch aufgrund von Mogelei disqualifizert wird, fragt Himawari ihre Mutter, ob Boruto etwas falsches getan hat, woraufhin sie jedoch nur in die Arme genommen wird, ohne eine richtige Antwort zu erhalten. Nachdem das Dorf angegriffen wurde, fliehen sie und ihre Mutter gemeinsam aus der Arena. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Als Mitglied des Hyuuga-Clans beschränken sich Himawaris Fähigkeiten auf grundlegende Techniken wie das Juuken oder Byakugan. Anders als ihr Bruder erweckte Himawari in jungen Jahren ihr Byakugan. Zudem kommt ihr durch ihre Abstammung aus dem Uzumaki-Clan eine große Menge an Chakra zu, sowie eine enorme Lebenskraft und daraus resultierend hohe Lebenserwartung. Byakugan thumb|left|150px|Himawaris Byakugan Als Mitglied des Hyuuga-Clans verfügt sie über dessen Kekkei Genkai, das Byakugan. Dieses verleiht ihr eine erhöhte Sichtweite, fast 360° Rundumsicht, und die Möglichkeit, durch Dinge hindurchzusehen. Auch kann man über sehr große Distanzen Dinge wahrnehmen. Himawari kann den Chakrafluss und die Chakrapunkte ihres Gegners sehen. Dies ist die Voraussetzung für das Juuken, um mit diesem Kampfstil die Chakrapunkte des Gegners zu treffen und seinen Chakrafluss zu beeinflussen. Durch die Fähigkeit Chakra zu sehen, kann sie Barrieren, Fallen und Gen-Jutsus erkennen. Tai-Jutsu thumb|Himawari wendet das [[Juuken an]] Himawari ist als Hyuuga-Mitglied auf Tai-Jutsu spezialisiert und wendet dabei das Juuken an. Hierbei wird während jedes Angriffes eine kontrollierte Menge an Chakra freigegeben, mit der die inneren Organe des Feindes attackiert werden. Jeder Shinobi kann von solch einem Schlag besiegt werden, da man die inneren Organe nicht trainieren kann. Da die Mitglieder des Hyuuga-Clans mit Hilfe des Byakugan außerdem die Keirakukei und Tenketsu ihrer Gegner erkennen können, sind sie in der Lage, diese mit gezielten Angriffen zu blockieren und so den Chakrafluss der Zielperson zum Erliegen zu bringen. Himawaris Tai-Jutsu-Fähigkeiten sind für ihr Alter bemerkenswert. Ob bewusst oder unbewusst, war sie wütend stark genug, um ihren Vater durch einen gezielten Angriff auf seine Tenketsu bewusstlos zu schlagen. Techniken *'Byakugan' *'Juuken' Trivia *Himawari bedeutet übersetzt "Sonnenblume", hat aber auch eine Verbindung zu den Namen "Hinata" und "Hyuuga". *Aufgrund eines Denkfehlers seitens Masashi Kishimoto haben sie und ihr Bruder scheinbar kein ByakuganOriginal aus einem Interview: "キャスト陣からヒナタの2人の子に関して「白眼」は？　と質問が飛ぶと「やろうと思ってたけど、忘れてまし た（笑）。（子どもが）3人になれば…。でも、そうなるといろいろ複雑になりそうで…」と苦笑 していた。" Offizielle Übersetzung: "Interviewer: "Why don't the two children have the byakugan?" Kishimoto: "Ah, I intended to, but I guess I forgot about it (laughs). If there's a third child, however, but then it seemingly will get complicated in various ways (laughs sarcastically)." Quelle: http://www.cinemacafe.net/article/2014/12/06/27884.html . *In späteren Veröffentlichungen wurde dies bei Himawari korrigiert - ob Boruto Byakugan hat, ist unklar. *Aufgrund dieses Fehlers ist sie auch das einzige Hyuuga-Clan-Mitglied, welches keine pupillenlosen Augen hat und das Byakugan aktivieren kann. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Film) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha